


Day 4 - Breath Play

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brat training, Breathplay, Bucky is not dealing with brats, Choking, M/M, Peter Parker is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Day 4 - Breath Play

Peter was mouthy. Snarky. He couldn’t help it.

And his previous partners, no matter the gender, typically liked his quick wit and smart mouthed comments. It was cute. Sometimes it was hot.

Bucky didn’t quite think so.

See, the soldier had grown up with Steve Rogers. And in many ways Peter reminded him of Steve. Small stature with a big heart. A tendency to get into fights with people twice his size. And that damn snark that he couldn’t seem to let go of.

He had dealt with Steve’s mouth for years. And he had continuously tried to tame the brat. But it never quite worked how he wanted it to.

He was determined that it wouldn’t be the same for Peter.

————

“Peter, can you come here, please?” Bucky requested, looking up from the book he was reading. The younger man was fiddling with his web shooters- something the entire team had agreed should be left as a lab activity- and kept mumbling under his breath.

Bucky figured there was no time like the present to start.

They had worked some dom and sub dynamics into their relationship and Bucky had even brought up various things he would like to try. And the fact that he didn’t like brats.

Peter seemed to take that as a challenge.

So he glanced up with a raised eyebrow, shrugging. “Can I?” He shot back, not moving from his spot.

Bucky gritted his teeth, eyes cold as he stared at the other man. “Peter. Come here. Now.”

The younger man giggled a little, but didn’t move, setting his tech down as he grabbed another tool to tweak something. “I don’t think so. I don’t really want to,” he said boldly. “Maybe you should come here.”

Closing his eyes and counting to ten, Bucky waited. He didn’t need to get angry. Even if he knew it was fairly planned out. They had talked about everything. He didn’t like brats, but Peter wanted to be one to get him riled up. What he hadn’t accounted for, however, was that bratty behavior didn’t turn Bucky on. It made him mad.

“Peter, if you don’t get your ass over here right now-“

“What? You’ll do what?” He challenged, cocky smirk on his lips as he watched the soldier.

Bucky watched him for a moment, not breaking their eye contact. Then he stood up slowly, the movement deliberate and his gaze predatory. “You do not want to test me.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Peter shot back, grinning. “You won’t do anything. You act all mad and tough when I act like this, but you won’t do anything. You’re soft. You couldn’t be a hard dom if you-“

His words were cut off by the cold metal hand suddenly wrapped around his throat.

“If I what? Sorry, I can’t hear you. Would you like to repeat that?” Bucky asked innocently, feeling Peter’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. “Cat got your tongue, baby?”

Peter whined softly, one hand pulling at the metal one like he was trying to make it move. He easily could, but that wasn’t their game.

Bucky squeezed the sides of his neck gently, knowing that the pleasure came from the slight decrease in blood flow as well as the loss of oxygen. He wanted Peter to feel good, not pass out, so he kept it gentle. Even though he knew that his arm was capable of much more.

“Sir,” Peter barely managed to get out, cheeks flushed red. His eyes slipped shut as they rolled back, his tongue lolling out from the pleasure.

His skin was hot, warmed from his arousal. But the fingers wrapped around his throat were cold, ice leeching the warmth from his flushed skin.

Bucky watched him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

He younger man whined at how indifferent he seemed, like it wasn’t contributing to the severe hard on he had at that moment.

He tried to take a gasping breath, unable to with the hand around his throat that didn’t have any give.

After a moment, Bucky let go. Peter went limp against the couch, whining softly as he breathed hard. “Maybe you can be harder than I thought,” he said meekly.

Bucky snorted, shaking his head. “You have no idea, sweetheart. You don’t stop being a brat with me, you’ll see just how hard I can get.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
